


This is not what I want

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Rekkles and Perkz swapping bodies.
Relationships: G2 Esports Ensemble & Luka "Perkz" Perković, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Kudos: 15





	This is not what I want

**Author's Note:**

> 给中文使用者：这个版本并不适合中文使用者阅读，适合中文使用者阅读的版本在我的lofter发过。这篇修改了语序，让翻译软件能更好地翻译。
> 
> Inspired by a conversation with a friend

2020年1月初的某一天夜里，有一颗闪亮的流星划过柏林的夜空。许多人都看见了这个奇景，并且许下了新年愿望。

有些人的愿望后来成了真，绝大部分人的愿望随着流星的焰尾一起消失在了茫茫宇宙里。只有两个人知道，他们的愿望在这个时空里制造出了一点小小的紊乱。

Rekkles是被Caps的声音叫醒的。他在睡梦里恍惚听到一些“你怎么还在睡”之类的声音，然后逐渐醒了过来。他不确定自己是不是真的醒了，因为他仍然能听到Caps叫他起床的声音，甚至看到Caps正站在他床前，并且开始往他床上爬。

但这个时候Caps绝无可能出现在他的房间里不是吗？Rekkles觉得自己在做梦。

Caps却没有停下来的意思，坐在他身边掀开他的被子。他还兴高采烈地开始分享起自己脑子里冒出来的一连串奇思妙想：“我昨天试了一下Senna mid，竟然可以用！我今天训练赛也要试试看，你觉得怎么样？还有，我昨天看了Senna的新故事，还发现了一个秘密，我可能是全世界第一个发现这个秘密的人。你想知道吗？”

这一切熟悉又陌生，Caps还是之前那个自说自话的小孩子，喜欢游戏的每一部分，分享自己发现的趣闻。但他又很确信Caps此前也从来没有这么亲昵地爬到他床上来掀过他的被子。Rekkles有些恍惚地看着Caps，一时不知道如何作答，就如他以前一样，反正他也从来不看英雄背景故事。

大概是见他许久没说话，Caps皱着眉问了一句：“Luka？”

我不是Perkz，Rekkles这么想着，他还没来得及说出口，就听到门外传来带着浓重口音的英语：“这个混蛋还没起床吗？”那显然是Jankos的声音。

所以等一下，今天到底是怎么了，G2全队没有提前通知突然一大早地出现在FNC的基地里，Caps跑进他房间叫他起床，Jankos甚至用这么糟糕的词语来称呼他？

Rekkles觉得自己肯定还在做梦。他揉了揉眼睛，试图让自己真的清醒过来。肌肤真实的触感让他确定自己是真的醒过来了，他眨了眨眼睛认真地看了看周围。

观察完之后Rekkles很确定自己一定还在做梦，因为这根本不是他的房间。

他重新闭上眼睛，不顾Caps在他耳边发出的逼真声音和手推搡时逼真的触感。他在心里倒数十秒，然后睁开眼睛。

Rekkles很确定自己一定在做梦，因为这根本不是他的房间，而且跟他上一次睁开眼睛的时候看到的画面是一样的。

所以我到底要怎么从这个梦里醒过来？Rekkles重新闭上眼睛。

“Luka？！你到底起床吗？”Caps发出了忍无可忍的声音。

Perkz？Rekkles想着，如果不是口误的话……为什么他那么坚持认为我是Perkz呢？

一个大胆的假设浮现在Rekkles脑海中，他终于睁开眼坐了起来，回答说：“我起来了……”

这不是他的声音。Rekkles立刻意识到，他也绝不可能一觉醒过来就学会克罗地亚口音，显然，这是Perkz的声音。

他脑子里大胆的假设正在一步一步被证实，终于在他进入洗手间看到镜子里的自己之后彻底板上钉钉——那就是他变成了Perkz，或者说他的意识进入了Perkz的身体。

那他就不免要想到，现在属于Rekkles的那具身体究竟怎么样了，以及Perkz的意识去了哪里。

那不如打电话去问问吧，Rekkles想。他不打算打回给“自己”，万一Rekkles的身体失去了灵魂醒不过来自然也接不了电话。但Perkz的手机里至少也该有Youngbuck教练的联系方式。迅速洗漱完之后Rekkles回到Perkz的卧室，从床头柜上拿起手机。手机左上角绿色的指示灯闪动着，Rekkles尝试了一下，顺利地用指纹解了锁——毕竟他现在用着的可确实是Perkz本人的身体。

屏幕上跳出来32个未接来电全是他自己打进来的——这么说不准确，鉴于他现在是“Perkz”了，应该说32个未接来电都是来自“Rekkles”。

既然“Rekkles”还能给自己打电话，那么他的身体里肯定也有一个人。这个人是谁他现在还不能完全确定，但是看这架势他猜都能猜到了。

他回拨给了自己—— to Rekkles的手机，手机此刻的持有者几乎立刻就接听了。

他用手捂住嘴，警惕地看着房门，压低声音说：“我是Rekkles。”任谁看到这一幕都会觉得Perkz疯了，竟然宣称自己是Rekkles。

但是电话那头的人却很淡定，似乎他早就预料到了，他回答：“我就知道是你。你知道我是谁？”

电话里传来的是Rekkles自己的声音，仅仅凭声音他当然无从知晓，但是一点逻辑推理足以让他给出答案：“你是Perkz？”

在得到了肯定的答复之后他们迅速交换了意见，达成了一个共识那就是他们不能让他们莫名其妙swapping bodies这件事曝光，他们得保守秘密，装作是彼此的样子继续生活下去。并且尽快找到变回来的方法。

Rekkles挂掉电话之后装作若无其事地样子去吃早饭。他起来迟了，队友已经先一步去了训练室，他得以有自己独处的时间。简单吃过早饭之后，无论他多么不情愿，也不得不一步步挪向训练室，去应付之后的一整天——也许好几天的考验，并且尽量不让异常被发现。

这件事是非常困难的，因为G2选手们实在是太活跃了，每隔三秒钟就会有人扭过来头叫他：“嘿，Luka！”然后说些莫名其妙的话，笑话之类的，或者分享刚刚排位里的趣事。这就让Rekkles非常手足无措了。

并不是说他是个无法和别人交流或者一起开玩笑的人，Rekkles认为自己还是很擅长这个的。但是G2选手们闹腾的频率实在是太高了。最开始，在其他人用“Luka”来称呼他时，他常常来不及反应，好不容易适应了之后，他又被过于高频率的笑话给烧糊了脑子。

“嘿Luka我stole the Baron，你是不是该有所表示？”Jankos的叫声从远处飘了过来。

“呃……你想要什么？”Rekkles努力试图跟上他的节奏。

“嗯……晚上来我房间怎么样？我想看你骑在我身上火辣的样子！”

Rekkles差点被自己的口水呛死。这已经是Jankos今天跟他说的第五个色情笑话了。他真的不知道如果是Perkz本人在这里的话，是会毫不犹豫地答应并回敬更下流的语言，还是跟他现在一样尴尬地笑笑无话可说。

他肯定应该是前者，因为G2的其他人已经感觉到非常奇怪并且看向他了。

“Luka你今天是不是不太舒服？”Mikyx试探着问。

“我……”Rekkles故意咳嗽了一下，“确实有点。”

“就知道，看你今天都没什么精力回答Jankos的样子。”Mikyx理解是地扬了扬眉毛，“需要什么帮助吗？”

“嗯……不用。”Rekkles回答。

“好的，如果有什么需要帮助的跟我说就好了。”Mikyx补充了一句。这个Support一向这么善解人意，这是Rekkles早就知道的。

在G2下午的scrim之前，Rekkles深刻地感受到Mikyx刚才的提示有多么重要了。“那个，Miky，我今天不太舒服，也许要你来当the shot caller。”Rekkles在说这话的时候还故意咳嗽了几声。

“没问题。”Mikyx立刻答应了下来，“bot lane的状态我会负责和他们沟通。如果实在不舒服我们可以取消训练赛。”

“不用……”Rekkles立刻拒绝了，他不想让自己看起来太过特殊，不想影响到G2原本的一些情况。

进入游戏3分钟，Jankos出现在下路：“我来了我来了。”

“好，我们准备上了。”Mikyx立刻说。

但是Rekkles没有，他没有这样准备，他眼睁睁看着Jankos和Mikyx冲上去然后被反杀了一个。

“Luka，你怎么了？”  
“Luka，你怎么回事？”

Support和Jungler的声音同时响起。

“我……”Rekkles咳嗽了一声，“我今天状态不是很好，让我scale一下，你可以多帮mid lane。”

“OK，我carry。”Caps立刻表示。

“哇，Perkz果然还是信任我们的Baby Faker。”Jankos发出了不怀好意的嘲讽。

“不，现在Faker是Baby Caps。”Wunder在远处纠正用词。

他并不是完全不习惯早期下路gank。但Jankos毫无提前说明，这让Rekkles没跟上。不过现在Rekkles有了新策略，一有问题他就推说身体不好。这倒是解决了大部分的麻烦。

对Rekkles来说，scrim反而比solo q要容易应付，因为G2选手们在这种时候开玩笑的次数明显降低，他也不用疲于应付。但这一切还是会有结束的时候。scrim结束后距离晚饭时间已经不远，Rekkles觉得这一天过得非常混乱糟糕。他决心再和Perkz交流一下如何与G2相处的技术问题。就在他揣着手机打算躲进卧室时，他路过Mikyx房间听见里面传来并不小声语音交流声。

“我觉得他有点可疑。”Rekkles立刻辨识出这是他们mid laner Nemesis的声音，他顿时被吸引住了停下脚步，“他跟我说话的时候，他的整个身体都倾斜过来。但他之前从来不这样。他今天甚至试图捏我的脖子……”

“那听起来很像Perkz会做的事情。”Rekkles听见Mikyx的回答，他的声音里带着显然的笑意。

“嘿Luka，你在干什么？”Jankos巨大的声音突然从Rekkles背后响起。吓得他差点跳起来。

“我……”Rekkles没有回答这个问题，他用行动给出了答案——迅速跑进卧室，反锁住房门。在跑路之前他确信自己听到Mikyx说了一句：“糟糕，我们好像被听到了。”

靠在门上平复了呼吸的Rekkles迅速拨出了自己手机的号码。这个点FNC没有scrim，他很清楚。

Perkz很快接起了电话。

在Perkz开口之前，Rekkles省略掉了一切礼貌的寒暄，压低声音咬牙切齿，用巴不得怒吼的语气质问：“你他妈的对Nemesis干了什么？”

“我没干什么呀。”Perkz的语气是懒洋洋的毫不在意，但他现在使用Rekkles的声音来说话，让“Rekkles”听起来像一个无耻的混蛋。

听着Perkz用自己的声音随意糟蹋自己的品格，Rekkles更加生气了，他平时当然不会气急败坏凶狠无礼，他从来都不是这种人，但是这种超自然的危急情况会激发性格之外的暴烈，Rekkles的语气依然急切到发狠：“我刚刚听到Nemmy对Miky抱怨说你对他很无礼，Miky也觉得这样的举止很像是你。他们已经起疑心了，我警告你，如果不想被发现的话……”

“等等，非常优雅礼貌的Rekkles竟然偷听别人聊天？”Perkz依旧用着Rekkles的声音说一些内容和语气都非常无赖的话。

“我不是故意的……”Rekkles的语气弱了下去，“而且这不是重点……”

“我正好也听到Broxah在和Caps讨论说‘我’——我是说，你，作为‘我’，今天表现很奇怪。”Perkz的声音里带着嘲讽的笑意，“所以我也提醒你，如果不想被发现的话，最好学着做一个混蛋。G2式混蛋，你懂的？”

Rekkles呆滞了有一会，才终于不耻下问：“我该怎么做？”

“嗯……”电话那头的Perkz思考了几秒，提出了一个新的建议，“我无法在短时间里说清楚。反正晚饭时间大家都没有什么安排，不然出来吃个饭详细谈？我来教教你？”

虽然Perkz最后那句“教教你”让Rekkles不以为然，但Rekkles也觉得见面比打电话更好，就答应了下来。两个人商量好见面地点便立刻出门。

“Luka，你去哪里？”就在Rekkles要顺利溜出门之前，Wunder的声音蓦地在他背后响起。

Rekkles生生停下来，回头，扯出一个微笑，管理好自己的表情，回答：“我出去吃晚饭，我和一个朋友约了。”

“哦？”Wunder好奇地上下打量他，“你不是身体不舒服吗？不要紧吧？”

Rekkles这才发现他自己给自己设了一个陷阱。但他已经没有退路了，他努力维持着僵硬的笑容，回答：“没事的。因为早就约了，还是要去。”

“你早就约了？你也没有跟我们说？”Wunder状似随意的问话在Rekkles听起来都如同是审问犯人。

他敷衍地耸了耸肩，冲进了柏林的夜晚。

他不知道的是，自己一出门，Wunder转头就把他给卖了。

“我就说他今天一整天都被不对劲，果然有问题。”Jankos的抱怨声惊起了在路边休憩的鸟儿，Mikyx对他比划了一个噤声的手势。

“别被他发现了。”Caps在一边小声提醒。

Jankos不说话了。

G2的四位选手前方几十米处，是他们匆匆赶路的队长Perkz，至少是他们眼中的Perkz。聪明的G2选手在发现Perkz一整天状态不对之后果断猜测他们的队长瞒着他们有一个惊天大秘密。所以在接到Wunder的举报之后，他们立刻达成共识，对Perkz进行了跟踪。

他们目送Perkz走进了一家灯光温暖的餐厅，估计到他们四个人一起行动目标太庞大，如果进入餐厅一定会被发现，于是他们果断绕餐厅一周打算前往靠近Perkz座位的那扇窗户。从外向内进行观察。

“哎哟！”  
“Fuck！”  
“抱歉！”  
“上帝！”  
……  
大概七八声尖叫同时响起。

G2在转过街角的时候和数量相当的一小群人撞成一团。几个人尖叫之后立刻掩口不语。相互打量之后，G2选手们立刻发现和他们撞到一起的分别是FNC的四位选手。

FNC选手也像他们一样正用手捂着嘴，不发出一点声音。几个人对视一阵之后Caps首先指指餐厅里面。Broxah会意地点了点头。Wunder在人群最后指了指他们看准方位的那个窗户，Bwipo也立刻会意地点头，他的表情一如既往地夸张。于是Mikyx捂着嘴走到队伍最前面带领他们靠近预定埋伏点。所有人都小心翼翼地跟在他身后，不敢发出一点声音。

而这一切，餐厅里正把头凑在一起的Rekkles和Perkz都一无所知。这么说也不恰当，敏锐的Perkz刚才被窗外的动静吸引了一瞬间，“我好像听到Jankos的声音了。”

Rekkles回头看了看窗外——所有G2选手和FNC选手立刻蹲下——看着空空如也的窗外景色，Rekkles重新把头转回菜单，漫不经心地说：“你的错觉吧？”

“好吧……”Perkz也就没有把这个小插曲放在心上。

“先生们……”就在G2和FNC选手试图重新观察的时候，他们突然听到有声音从他们背后响起。他们几乎尖叫出声。但是有刚才的经验后他们用力捂住了自己的嘴巴，控制住了自己没有发出声音，然后一起回头。

穿着黑色西服的人用看精神病的眼神打量着他们：“很抱歉，但是请问你们这是在干什么？”

八个人一起捂着嘴惊恐地摇头。

“我很抱歉，但是……”躲在这里偷窥别人是不允许的。餐厅服务员甚至无法说出这些令人羞耻的话，他只是对着大马路一伸手，示意他们最好自觉离开。

八个人撇见了不远处蠢蠢欲动的安保人员，自觉地走了。

走之前他们彼此交换了表情，虽然谁都没有说话，但他们很确信自己读懂了对方眼中的含义：“这两个混蛋竟然在秘密地约会！”

抵达基地后FNC选手立刻开始了圆桌会议。Broxah愤愤地开口：“很显然，Perkz又在非法approaching，但是……”

“但是……”Bwipo没能把话接下去。

“但是Rekkles竟然……”Hylissang鼓起勇气进一步靠近真相。

“竟然答应了！”Nemesis总结陈词。

“他甚至变得越来越像Perkz了。”Hylissang沮丧地说。

“一定是因为他就要加入G2离开FNC了，才敢对我们这么肆无忌惮。”Nemesis的语气冰冷。

“Perkz到底有什么魅力，竟然……”Broxah依然是愤恨的语气。

“事情已经成定局啦。接受吧。”Nemesis冷漠地说完离席而去。

而另一边的G2圆桌会议上，Jankos愤愤地开口：“他竟然勾搭上了Rekkles，而且还不告诉我们！”

“难怪他今天表现得特别被动。”Mikyx若有所思地说。

“一定是因为Rekkles就要来了，他需要做‘准备‘。”Jankos依然是愤恨的语气。

Caps沉默着，没有说话，他的表情有一点尴尬，也没有人知道他在想什么。

所有人沉默了几秒，Wunder突然开口：“等等，Rekkles来打哪条lane？”

“Bot。”Jungler and support两人异口同声。

“那Perkz要打什么位置？”Wunder惊恐地问。

所有人都垂下眼看着地面。Wunder从他们的眼中读出了那句话：“RIP，Wunder。”

Rekkles和Perkz的晚饭持续了一个多小时。他们彼此交流了和队友相处应该注意什么，讨论了未来的种种可能性，并且研究出了他们swapping bodies的可能原因。

“我那天许愿希望我的队伍是欧洲人气最高的队伍。”Perkz坦白说。

“我那天许愿希望我的队伍有欧洲公认的最强阵容。” Rekkles坦白说。

“也许我们该一起许愿to swap back。”Perkz提议说。

“我当然知道啦。但是现在没有流星。”Rekkles抱怨说。

所以总之他们的结论是，以后再也不随便对着流星许愿了。

但是他们眼前的一切还没有解决，他们根本不知道如何换回来，只能继续swapping bodies后的生活。

Rekkles一回到基地就被ocelote叫进了办公室。

“好，Luka，那我就直接问了。”ocelote的热情直接让Rekkles很不习惯，“Rekkles打算什么时候加入G2？”

“什么？！”Rekkles脱口而出。

“别装啦，我都已经知道了。”ocelote胸有成竹地说，他拍了拍Rekkles的肩膀，让Rekkles立刻找到了Perkz身高问题的根源。“没想到你已经飞快地走到了这一步，比我想得更优秀。对我没有什么好隐瞒的。”ocelote的笑容里依旧洋溢着兴奋和热情，“你甚至能勾搭到Rekkles，你真的很棒。”

“什么？不，我没有。”Rekkles矢口否认。

“你对我不需要否认。何况大家都已经知道了。”ocelote扭转过桌面上的大屏显示器，展示着刚刚浏览的推特页面。页面上全是Rekkles和Perkz今天在餐厅里一起吃晚饭的照片。天知道他们附近潜伏着这么多电竞粉丝而且竟然还都做了偷拍这么不道德的事情。

这群人不仅偷拍，还把照片传到了推特上，配上惊奇的文字。Rekkles匆匆扫过一眼就看到了“Rekkles和Perkz激情约会”、“Pool party was successful，Rekkles will join G2”这些胡编乱造的话，当然还有更惊悚的“我打赌他们马上就要结婚”。Rekkles想戳瞎自己的眼睛。

“所以，Rekkles不打算加入G2？”ocelote继续追问。

“不，我……不，我是说……他……他不会来。”Rekkles磕磕巴巴地回答。

“哦……”ocelote流露出失望的神色，看了一眼电脑屏幕，突然紧张地皱起眉头：“那你呢？你打算加入FNC吗？”

“……”Rekkles沉默了几秒钟，一个混蛋的想法突然跳了出来，他撇嘴笑了笑，“也许……？”

他心满意足地看着ocelote变得神色紧张，祈求着“Perkz”留下来，许诺了包括游艇、别墅、私人飞机在内的无数条件，价格一再抬高。但他根本没在认真听。他只是突然觉得做一个混蛋感觉真好，感谢Perkz教他。他甚至认真思考着利用Perkz的身体把“Perkz”签进FNC的可能性（管他是身体还是灵魂）。这样一来欧洲最优秀的两位AD都在FNC，即使他们不能swap back也没关系。

但此刻转会期已经结束，要进行这种操作实在太难。这么想着，Rekkles以Perkz的身份随口敷衍了ocelote几句之后离开了老板办公室。

晚饭后的G2选手们还要进行一会排位，Rekkles也走进了训练室。他立刻感觉出训练室气氛不同寻常，G2选手们似乎对他充满了敌意，没有像上午一样三秒钟叫他一次。

我得做点什么打消他们对我的怀疑，Rekkles这么想着，在Jankos路过的时候伸手捏了一下他的屁股。

看到Jankos的动作当场僵住，Rekkles立刻在心里说情况不妙。Jankos僵硬地转过头来看了他一眼，Rekkles在他脸上看到了不正常的红晕。两个人对视五秒后Jankos从训练室逃之夭夭，之后都没再出现在他的面前。

Rekkles在床上给Perkz打电话的时候说了这件事。然后他听到了来自Perkz的尖叫：“什么？你太下流了！”他几乎怀疑Perkz从他床上弹跳而起。

“我以为你们已经操过了。”Rekkles无辜地说，“你看Jankos在推特上的表现。我怎么知道你们……”

“已经操过了？！”Perkz惊得语调都提高了，“不，没有！Jankos他都只是嘴上说说。”Perkz又换上了抱怨的语气，“但是和Jankos调情确实很有趣。啊，在Fnatic太无聊了，我又不能调戏他们。我说，你为什么不调戏Broxah和Nemesis？你太严肃搞得我现在也得控制自己，你太糟糕了。”Perkz叹了口气，又换上恶作剧的语气，“我在想，明天我回G2基地如何？我想调戏我的老队友了。”

“用什么？用我的身体吗？”Rekkles立刻紧张起来。他想象着自己从门外走进G2基地，捏Jankos屁股，摸Caps的头，从背后抱Miky，这画面看起来不坏，但一想到这具身体里的人是Perkz，他就觉得非常糟糕。也许以后应该我亲自来执行，他这么想着，嘴上给了Perkz最严厉的禁止。

他们之后稍微过了几天太平日子，装对方也越来越顺利了。然后时间就到了LEC的媒体拍摄日。G2选手和FNC选手在摄影棚里见到了彼此。Rekkles看到“himself”，具体来说是自己的肉体，带着Rekkles一贯以来的迷人笑容，迎向了G2选手们。

这是Rekkles本人绝不可能做的事。不是说他本人是个冷漠无礼的人，但他会做的只是礼貌地寒暄，而不是热情地主动给他们每人一个拥抱。Rekkles来不及阻止它，就看到Perkz用他的身体依次拥抱了Wunder、Jankos、Caps和Miky。他甚至抱起Caps转了一圈。这种感觉太奇怪了，看着“himself”抱起Caps转了一圈，却又知道这不是himself at all，这种错乱的感觉让他觉得头晕。

然后他看见Perkz——别人眼中的Rekkles向他走来。  
他来不及阻止，就眼睁睁地看着他自己拥抱了他自己。  
看着Rekkles的肉体拥抱了Rekkles的灵魂所在的Perkz的肉体。  
太难解释了。  
在别人看来是Rekkles拥抱了Perkz。但对于Rekkles自己来说，情况要复杂地多。

“你不觉得古怪吗？”他在Perkz耳边轻声地问。

“我早就想试试看了。”他听到了回答，Perkz用他的声音和他的身体做出的回答。听起来就像是自己在对自己说话那样怪异。

他觉得头晕目眩，情不自禁地闭起眼睛。

等他再睁开眼睛的时候，他看见了站在自己面前的Perkz——具体来说是Perkz的身体，这几天里他的灵魂寄居的地方。

很显然，此刻他的灵魂已经不在Perkz的体内，所以他才能看到Perkz站在他面前。

Perkz对他眨了眨眼。


End file.
